


Drugged

by TigerPrawn



Series: Tiger's Mads x Hugh Rare Pair fics [56]
Category: Bitch Better Have My Money - Rihanna (Music Video), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Bar, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Pollen, The Big Bitch, horny af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Lee is reaping the benefits of a new drug that results in being high, horny and a loss of inhibitions.[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	Drugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> Continuation of my 300 (ish) word ficlets for #EatTheRare
> 
> Prompt: The Bitch x Lee Fallon + Sex Pollen

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41573629850/in/dateposted/)

Lee Fallon was no stranger to drunks. Nor to people getting all manner of illegal highs. But since this new legal high - an extract of pollen that the authorities just hadn’t had the chance to classify and ban yet - things were… intense. 

He hadn’t touched the stuff himself - he’d spent years with way too many drugs floating through his system to care for that sort of thing. Drugs to cure him, drugs to combat the side-effects of the ones that they hoped would cure him, more to combat the side-effects of those. As much as he enjoyed wine he barely even drank to excess. Being out of control was another no no, so he was definitely not interested in this crazy shit everyone was calling _Sex Pollen_.

What he was interested in, was the fact that this fun new high had the most intriguing side effect of making the users as horny as hell. To the point where his usual bars and clubs were just full of people dragging each other to the back room, constantly.

The other thing it did was loosen inhibitions. 

And that was how he found himself in the back room of the Bear Pit, pushed against the wall and his cock being aggressively attacked - in the most exquisite way - by some stranger’s mouth. 

Apparently, from his incredibly brief introduction, he was some sort of accountant. For the damn mob by the looks of him - at the very least this man was not on the up and up. Which, however, Lee actually was. He wasn’t sure his cock could get any harder if the guy shoved a finger in his ass.

Apparently this guy’s pollen addled brain had seen something it liked when he had burst into the bar, looked around with a hungry gaze before bee-lining for him. And who was Lee to refuse when the man had pressed against him, his massive cock pressing Lee’s hip, and propositioned him?

It was all pretty hot. Especially when he shuddered and came down the man’s throat. 

He stayed leaning against the wall, panting and trying not to let his legs buckle as he looked down and watched the man wipe his sleeve across his mouth. He looked dazed for a moment and then looked up at Lee, slightly shocked as his high apparently began to wear off. 

“What the fuck?”

“Is that another proposition?” Lee grinned, hopeful. 

The man frowned, hard, and looked like he was about ready to stand up and punch Lee. “I’m not fucking gay.”

“No?” Lee chuckled. “Well, with that mouth, you’d be a very popular boy if you decided to admit it to yourself.” He took a chance and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the furrowed brow. “And you know where to find me the next time you decide to get high on that shit.” 

Lee headed back into the bar, leaving the bewildered man behind him looking very angry indeed. Lee couldn’t wait to see him again!


End file.
